


if the clouds get heavy and start to fall

by mizzel



Series: Season 4 Post Episodes [5]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 4x17, post quinceanera, this is late but no one wrote a post-ep fic so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: An extension to Jonah/Amy moments in Quinceanera





	if the clouds get heavy and start to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Someone to you' by BANNERS

“Fingers crossed.” Amy said, knowing he needed this night to go smoothly more than her. But the boy didn’t have a single relaxed bone in his body.

 

“Are you coming back in?” she asked softly, studying his troubled face.

 

Jonah inhaled deeply, considering if he’s prepared to. “I think I’m going to stay out here for a bit.” 

 

Amy watched him, tilting her head as she offered a fond smile. “Do you want me to stay awhile?” 

 

He shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine. You should head back in.”

 

She stood up and contemplated as she watched him tap his fingers against his thigh like he’s trying play the flight of the bumblebee twice its speed. She turned on her heels, only to sit back down, this time next to him on the bench. He looked at her with knitted brows and she sighed softly at the drained look on his face that only seemed to have worsen from a couple seconds ago.

 

“You have to get out of your own head, you’re spiralling.” Amy said in a soft voice laced with concern.“I mean, you’ve been having stress dreams ever since we started planning. Who has stress dreams about a party.”

 

“Apparently me,” he said with a bitter chuckle and leaned forward. “Oh god,” he said, burying his face in his palms as his elbows found its place on his knees. “This is even worse than the dreams.”

 

Amy placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles. “You’re stressing yourself out for no reason, things aren’t weird with Emma or Adam or anyone. It just is what it is. There’s no easy way to do this.” 

 

He sat back up and sighed heavily. “If it wasn’t weird before, it sure is now. I embarrassed myself in front of your  _ entire _ family.” 

 

“Let’s be honest it was bound to happen sometime.” Amy said, in hopes of lightening the situation but Jonah just seemed to crumble even more. 

 

“Emma must hate me right now.” He said, visibly wincing.

 

She clasped his fidgeting hands within hers and squeezed. “Stop,” Amy said in a voice that made him feel like a 5 year old. His brows knitted even more as he turned to at her. “It was a couple incidents, people will talk, then they get over it and move on. And in the meantime, just— I don’t know, try to not do anything crazy.” 

 

Jonah bit his lip, distress spilling all over his face.

 

She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her own mind. “Have you eaten?” She asked, trying to steer them elsewhere.

  
“Just a little.” He shrugged distractedly.

 

“Then there you go, can’t say anything weird when your mouth’s full.”

 

Jonah looked away for a second and looked to her once again. “Okay, okay,” he said, taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily. “Okay, yeah, I’m— I’m okay.” He smiled as much as he could, feeling like maybe— _ just maybe _ the night wasn’t as bad as he felt it was. There was no use sitting around feeling horrible anyway.

 

“That is a  _ lot _ of okays.” She said, staring at him warily and he finally looked back at her with focused eyes and a mind that wasn’t spinning. “Okay,” he said again, but much, much calmer. His feet finally felt like they were on the ground again. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Go,” he tipped his head towards the hall. Amy leaned in, kissing him quickly as she got up and hurried back into the party.

 

Of course, things turned out horrible once again and Jonah stood on the dance floor, stretching his lips in a painful smile until the song ended. He leaned in and muttered ‘ _ you’re going to be okay’ _ for what felt like a million times as he handed Emma off to Adam. His cheeks burned and ached as he tried his best to laugh it off despite Adam— and literally the entire room glaring at him. Jonah up and left the room as fast as he could, finding himself a quiet place to unravel and fall apart on his own.

 

“Hey,” Amy called out when she found him back on the bench, staring blankly into space. “So that wasn’t exactly not-so-noticeably.” She said as she got closer.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he began, grimacing as he recalled the night in his head, barely lifting his head to meet her eyes. “I ruined the quinceañera and made it weird.” 

 

Amy’s lips curved into a small smile as she watched him try to lie for Emma. 

 

“I, I don’t know why I—” 

 

“I know Emma was high.” Amy spoke, cutting him off and his head whipped up, eyes wide and questioning. “She told me.”

 

“Ah,” Jonah said, slowly registering the information.

 

“She didn’t want me to be mad at you,” she said as she sat down and crossed her legs, tilting her head sweetly towards him.“That was very nice thing you did.” 

 

Jonah drew a closed smile across his face, sighing softly as some tension left his shoulders.

 

“But for future reference,” Amy leaned in, looking at him square in the eyes, “The next time my child is on drugs, tell me.”

 

“Got it.” He said and Amy gave him a nod, before leaning back into her initial position.

 

He raised his arm, resting his elbow against the backrest, visibly unwinding. “I did see Parker snorting cocaine off his Paw Patrol table last week.”

 

“Oh yeah, no, I knew about that one.”  She said and they shared a small smile. 

 

His chin drew itself towards his chest, his lips folding in between his teeth as he recalled how much of the evening he still ruined. “Does Adam know? Is he mad?” he asked, raising his head timidly.

 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. He’ll get over it.” Amy said with a wave of her hand, rolling her eyes. 

 

Jonah nodded and exhaled slowly, the misery on his face unfading along with dreadful memories of the dance floor. “I yelled at your mom.” He said, scrunching up his face.

 

Amy snorted. “You did,” she said, unable to help the wide grin on her face. 

 

“I should really apologise.”

 

She shook her head lightly. “I’ll talk to them,” she said with a smile, dropping her gaze to where her fingers were playing with the hem of her dress.

 

He watched her for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, “I’m really sorry about everything.” 

 

She looked up at him and bit back a playful smile before narrowing her eyes at him. “Yeah, you really couldn’t help yourself from hogging all the attention, huh?” 

 

He froze for a split second, then he recognised that look on her. His eyes fluttered shut as his lips broke into a genuine smile, his easiest smile of the night. He raised his head, staring wistfully towards the sky. “Yeah, you know me, I’m a sucker for being in the spotlight. Really brought me back to my own bar mitzvah.”

 

“Mm,” she hummed, grinning along with him.

 

Jonah let out a string of chuckles and sighed in remembrance, “It was equally as embarrassing.”

 

Her eyebrows quirked up with amusement, smiling a little wider, “Hm, so nothing’s changed.”

 

“No, not really,” he said, laughing. The air felt warm and comforting, both of their laughs dissolving into soft sighs and a smile that wouldn’t leave their lips.

 

“Hey,” Jonah said as Emma entered into his view. 

 

Amy turned and watched Emma stagger towards them. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

“Horrible.” Emma replied, still holding her hands out as she walked. “But better, much better.”

 

“You know you’re grounded, right?”Amy said as Emma dropped herself on the bench, placing herself between them. 

 

“Yeah,” Emma said with a sigh, “I’m sorry, that was stupid.”

 

“What did your dad say?” Amy asked as her hand wandered to Emma’s hair, brushing it over her shoulder. 

 

“That I should have told him,” she said defeatedly. “Instead of,” her head swayed towards Jonah as she glanced at him and pulled her lips into a tight smile. 

 

Amy sighed out, frustrated at the petty tone Adam always carried around the subject of Jonah. “You should have told someone, and you did.”

 

Emma glanced at Jonah again, holding it longer this time. “Thank you for helping.”

 

Jonah shrugged, his face softening. “Yeah,” he said.

 

“I thought I was going to pass out, that felt so horrible.” Emma said, frowning as she turned back to Amy.

 

“Yeah, you need to sleep it off. You’re ready to go?” Emma nodded in response. 

 

“Okay, go get your things. I’ll be there in a minute,” Amy said. Emma got up and Jonah scooted closer, both of them watching as Emma stumbled her way back inside.

 

“Do you think this will keep her away from drugs?” She asked when Emma went out of earshot.

 

Jonah hummed in response, “For a couple of years at least.”

 

Amy frowned, the thought of Emma growing up never fails to throw her.

 

“Okay, I should go, it’s been a long night.” Jonah said.

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Amy said with a chuckle as she stood up. 

 

“Is everything settled in there?” Jonah asked, getting up and following her towards the hall.

 

“Yeah, everything’s paid and the leftovers are packed and in the car. Which by the way is going to be our meal for the next week.” She said, turning back to him. Amy looked up at him, her face turning serious. “I’m glad you came, despite everything.” 

 

He grinned, carving the moment into his memory. “Me too,” he said. “You’re okay to drive?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sadly all sobered up.” She said and leaned into him for a kiss. He reached for her immediately, his hand on her jaw and in her hair, then disappearing as he let her go. 

 

“Okay,” he said as he turned his heels, making a beeline for the exit whereas Amy went the other way, looking for Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing just feels kind of repetitive and stale lately and it feels like writer's block but not exactly? I don't know but I'm sorry, I hope this wasn't too bad


End file.
